ethereosonfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon
Demons are one of the Three Orders of Being and follow Exousian devoutly. They primarily live in The Darkness Below. The first generation of demons were fallen angels, corrupted by Ethereosa's divine curse and markedly unholy, but in the process were given the ability to procreate. Many waves of demons have come since then, and although the original demons remain and have a high place in demon society, the born demons outnumber them. They are respectively called the Cursed and the Hellborn. Appearance and biology Demons, like angels, must disguise themselves to look fully human. One of the main differences is their height- they come in a wide range of sizes, but are usually taller; many of the Hellborn are around human-sized, though on the taller end, but the Cursed are nearly all of angelic height. Another difference is their eyes. Demon eyes come in a wide variety of unusual forms, usually with pitch black sclera. Their irises can be of any color, and their pupils are usually slitted like snakes. Of course, there is also their bat-like wings, their horns (often goat-shaped), and their barbed, serpentine tails. Demons nearly always will disguise themselves when around humans. They can become almost any species, even holy animals like doves and doe, though for most demons- Exousian and his Unholy Three exempt- there are certain tells, like slightly slitted pupils (which are nearly unseeable) and a negative aura that makes all holy creatures uncomfortable. Unlike angels, demons do have sex characteristics like breasts and genitalia. They also have internal organs and arteries, and will bleed black blood that is cool to the touch when cut. However, although they feel pain, they are unable to die- their bodies usually quickly heal, or, if they are too damaged to heal, will be "resummoned" again in their nests within The Darkness Below. The only thing that can kill a demon permanently- again, Exousian and his Unholy Three exempt- are godsteel swords that have gone through a complicated blessing ritual by Ethereosa herself. Many high-ranking angelic knights wield swords of this nature. A young demon is considered below 180 years of age, and a child is considered below 20. They reach their full height by 120. Demons, like angels, do not have to eat to survive. However, they are stronger if they regularly consume inferno fruit, apple-shaped black fruits that grow on twisting branches in the forests of the Darkness Below. To a demon, they are delicious- to holy creatures, they are disgusting. Society Demons have a near-lawless, aggressive society based on a loose, ever-changing hierarchy. In many ways, their culture is the opposite of angelic culture, however, there are some parallels. Higher-ranking individuals in demonic society are treated with utmost respect, and rarely challenged. This position inherently includes most of the Cursed, and obviously Exousian and his Unholy Three. One, however, is not simply born high-ranking. One must prove themselves. There are many ways a demon can improve their rank. First, they may duel with other demons, usually with magic. The demon who wins gains favor within its circle. Fighting and winning against a powerful demon instantly earns much respect. These competitions are usually quite friendly and good-natured- the loser doesn't typically lose respect, unless they cheat or go against established rules. The demons who are known most for their dueling capabilities are called msahkii, ''which, in Demonic Ethereoht loosely means "the brawling ones". Studying magic is another way to gain respect, and of course is can be in many aspects related to dueling due to combative magic being the most common weapon in duels. Many demons, however, are proficient in magic without being ''msahkii. Studying magic is seen as necessary to being a "good demon", as it is in many ways a spiritual practice to bring one closer to Exousian. Many studious demons may gather in conventions to research, discuss, and practice magic together, including certain spells which require more than one caster. Another way to improve one's rank as a demon is to perform great feats and accomplishments. This may come in the form of coaxing a great deal of mortals to come to Exousian's side, or by defeating an angel in battle. Often, if a demon manages to coax even one angel to come to Exousian, they instantly become rather high-ranking. Demon-on-demon interactions can be rather squabbling and even aggressive. Unlike in The Garden Above, which is near conflict-less, demons will fight with each other often. Duels can often be a means of proving which demon is right, instead of each party calmly dealing with or even ignoring their differences like angelic society. Although a demon fighting with one of a higher rank is slightly uncommon, it is by no means unheard of- although, of course, demons at the bottom of society will very much hesitate to pick a fight with a demon on the right hand of Exousian himself. Indeed, demons who are higher ranking often get a final say in a matter. Demonic insults often refer to one's perceived likeness to angels. "Looks like (demon) has a feather in their wing" is a common saying. These are often a bit tame and can even be playful. More offensive insults often imply that a fellow demon is disloyal to Exousian; saying a demon is willing to break ranks or even is an "angel-cuddler" is deeply offensive to most demons. Even those who are simply curious about angels may get the "angel-cuddler" insult thrown their way by more militant demons. Although demons don't always get along- certainly they get along much less than angels do- at the end of the day, all demons love each other like siblings. No matter what, nothing breaks their camaraderie with their Brothers and Sisters in Sin. They are one big family and will never hesitate to come to each other's defense against angels, even if they must fight to the death to defend each other. Category:Three Orders of Being